


Um...Sorry?

by ClarissaGeorge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, I love to break hearts, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaGeorge/pseuds/ClarissaGeorge
Summary: Keith is a mess. An oblivious, dumbass mess, but a mess all the same. The beach was supposed to be fun and Lance and Keith had a plan. Pidge and Allura had a plan too and thought they were expert matchmakers, but they were wrong. So, so, so very wrong.





	1. I Am So Sorry

Keith was going to do it. He was going to ask Lance out.

Keith looked across the sand at the beach they were on. The sun was beaming down on the burning hot sand. He never did like the beach, but he liked that Lance liked the beach, so he would put up with it.

Keith sat back underneath his umbrella and closed his eyes. They had finally become friends after a long, drawn out, exaggerated rivalry that Lance had made up.

Keith smiled, thinking of how he and Lance had gotten closer.

“Hey! Watch out!” A voice called out.

Keith turned around just in time to see a volleyball head towards him. He turned just in time for it to slam right in the center of his head instead of sailing harmlessly over it.

Immediately blood spurted out of his nose and all down his chest.

“What the fuck?!” Keith screamed, hands hovering near his nose. His vision being hindered by the hands in his face and the dots in his eyes.

“Oh, my god! I am so sorry,” A voice said. “Do you-oh wow that’s a lot of blood.”

“I’m aware of that,” Keith grumbled, putting down his hands only to see a dazzling person right in front of him. He was blinding. Probably because of all the glitter that adorned his face.

“Hi! I’m Adonis. Do you need a tissue or something?”

Keith stared dazed at Adonis. He was cute, I guess. If he was into the whole Greek God look of chiseled jaw, bright green eyes, very muscular, but he wasn’t. He much preferred blue eyes. Jeez. His head hurt.

“No. M’fine. Watch where you’re throwing the ball.”

Adonis blushed. Keith cocked his head. The blood wasn’t slowing, and it was dripping all over his chest. Keith glanced at the towel that he put near the food basket. His vision was clearing. It was Lance’s. He wouldn’t mind, right?

“I’m sorry about that. Me and my mates were playing a game and the loser had to get their face covered in glitter. I lost a couple times. Sorry again.” Adonis put his hand on Keith’s knee. Keith glanced at it, before grabbing Lance’s towel and putting on his nose. He glanced around and saw Allura and Pidge watching him uneasily. He flashed them a quick smile.

“I heard you the first time,” Keith tried to say, but his voice came out all nasally. Adonis laughed.

“Hey, you’re gay, right?” Adonis moved closer and grabbed the end of Lance’s towel. He wiped the blood off of Keith’s bare chest.

Keith’s brows furrowed. Was it that obvious?

“Yeah. How did you know? People usually think I’m straight.”

“Well, I never get this far with straight guys and you’re wearing rainbow trunks.”

Keith laughed breathily in realization. Duh. Rainbow shorts.

“Well, I was just wondering…Do you want to get a bite? To make up for almost breaking your nose?”

“Sure.” Then something occurred to him. Hand on leg. Wiping chest. Asking sexuality. Bite to eat. Adonis was flirting. “Oh! You mean as a date!” Keith threw the blood-stained towel onto the sand.

“Well, if you want to call it that then—”

“No! I have-I’m-oh wow,” Keith looked down, his face flushing. “You were flirting with me. I’m sorry, but no. I’m trying to ask someone out and I’m hoping it’ll go well.”

Adonis blinked his face falling. He moved back a bit and Keith finally realized how close they were originally.

“Oh,” Then, he burst out laughing. “If you didn’t know I was flirting, how might that other guy feel? Wow. Well, I’m gonna give you my number. Hit me up if that guy turns you down or if he doesn’t, text me and send me a pic of the guy you turned me down for. He must be one lucky guy.”

Keith nodded and they traded phones.

“We’ll see.”

Adonis put in his number, winked at Keith, and sauntered away back to his friends in all his shimmery, shiny glory

Keith shook his head with a smile and reached into the picnic bag that Hunk packed for them. He grabbed a bottle of water, found a clean spot on the towel, and washed the blood off. Carefully. His nose was throbbing.

Then, he hopped up. He needed to find Lance.

He stepped out from under the umbrella and almost immediately evaporated. It was hot in the shade, but this is scorching.

He looked around the beach and saw Hunk and Pidge building sandcastles. Allura was sunbathing. Shiro was flocked by men and women alike while he was at the ice cream stand, looking flustered. Coran was in a wetsuit surfing.

No Lance.

Maybe Allura knew where he was.

“Hey, Allura.”

“Yes, Keith,” She replied easily, her eyes still closed.

“Do you know where Lance is?”

That got Allura to sit up. She looked up at Keith with a sort of panicked look, before avoiding his gaze.

“How come?”

“I, uh, I want to ask him something.”

“Did you put on sunscreen? Your face is red.”

“I,” Keith paused, pushing his face away from his hair. “Where’s Lance again?”

“He went to the car. I don’t know if he wants to see anyone. It’s kind of my fault,” Allura said as Keith started to walk away. “Put some sunscreen on!” She shouted after him.

Keith was stumbling briskly through the sand, then his stumbling walk became a clumsy run, until he got to the plot of rocky dirt that was the designated parking lot. He winced as he walked to the car but froze when he saw Lance talking to some super curly haired girl.

He winked at her and she laughed. Something in Keith’s chest squeezed uncomfortably, but he didn’t want to assume.

Then, his heart shattered when the girl leaned in and kissed Lance’s cheek, who blushed a bright red and stumbled over his words.

“Oh.”

Keith didn’t realize he said that out loud when Lance froze and caught his gaze. Keith scowled, more to himself than at Lance, and stormed off.

This didn’t end at all how he had hoped. And it hurt.


	2. Misunderstanding, Misunderstandings, Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are gonna love this. This made me so happy. Everybody's LGBT btw. There is no such thing as a straight person here. Like what is that. BTW- Shay is trans, Pidge is aro-ace or a ace lesbian (whichever you prefer honestly), Lance is bi (obvi), Keith and Shiro are gay (duh), Hunk and Coran are both pan, Allura is bi as well. You'll see in the next chapter okay? The next chapter is also gonna be mad long.

Lance was going to ask Keith out. He had it all planned out. At sunset, he would go over to Keith offer him the snickerdoodles, the perfect ones that took him 7 tries to make, that Keith loved so much. Then, he would sit close, tell Keith that he liked him, ask him out on a date, then kiss him.

Lance glanced over at Keith who was sitting underneath the blanket watching the stuff. He sat next to Allura on the sand, where she was sunbathing, and just watched Keith, not caring that he was staring.

“Lance,” Allura said, in that wonderful British accent of hers. “I’m going check on the others. Maybe save Shiro. He’s getting fawned over.”

“Okay,” He said, smiling cheerily. He watched her go before turning back to Keith. Maybe he should get Keith to come out. Go for a swim or something. Bond or whatever.

Taking a deep breath, Lance stood up and started to head over when he heard a quick warning of “Watch out!”

He froze, tensing, when he realized it wasn’t for him. His gaze went back to Keith who turned and had a volleyball slam perfectly into his face.

“Keith!” Lance yelled, stumbling on the white sand to get to Keith, but before he could get there, a Greek God of a man (with glitter on him?) went and apologized to Keith. Lance watched as Keith’s face went from irritated, to confused, to kind of dazed. As his nose dripped blood

Lance sped up a little. Keith’s nose was bleeding. What if it was broken?

As he got closer, he could hear them talking, then Keith laughed. Lance stumbled to a stop. Keith doesn’t just laugh at anything or with anyone.

_‘Maybe that guy was just funny,’_ Lance thought, getting close enough to see Keith using his towel for his bloody nose.

_‘How rude!’ _

Then, that really hot guy, who was like Shiro muscular, moved closer and used Lance’s towel to touch Keith’s chest.

_‘How dare you!’_ Lance wanted to shout. _‘Keith is _mine_!’_

Lance watched heartbroken and wanting to interrupt, but his limbs just didn’t listen.

He watched as the shiny guy got closer to Keith and how Keith blushed and talked back. The guy laughed and Lance realized something. Keith was _flirting_.

Lance, who was in denial at this point, moved closer and caught the end of their conversation.

“Well, I never get this far with straight guys and you’re wearing rainbow trunks,” Super-hot-body-clone-of-Shiro said.

Keith laughed his cute breathy laugh that took years for Lance to hear.

“Well, I was just wondering…Do you want to get a bite? To make up for almost breaking your nose?”

Lance’s stomach dropped and his chest started to hurt.

_‘Say no, say no, say no, say no—’_

“Sure,” Keith replied without hesitation. Tears sprung in Lance’s eyes. He spun around and locked eyes with Allura and Pidge who looked horrified. Allura started for him, but he turned tail and fled.

Lance slowed when he made it to the parking lot. Not because he wanted to, but because the gravel was really hurting his feet. So, he made his way slowly to the car.

“Jimena?” A hoarse voice called. Lance turned around. A pretty girl with wild brown hair was walking slowly around the parking lot. “Jimena, this isn’t funny!”

“Hello? What’s wrong?” Lance called out. The curly-haired girl shrieked and flinched, facing his direction. She was pretty. Tons of freckles, hazel eyes, athletic looking in her neon one-piece. She was no Keith, though. A pang of hurt went through him, but he quickly shook it off.

“My name is Nadine. I can’t friend my girlfriend, Jimena,” She paused as she squinted in his direction. “I’m blind.”

Lance nodded, hesitantly. He just wanted to have a quick cry. Why the hell is he dealing with this?

“Well, I’m Lance. You’re in the designated parking lot of the beach. Um, what does your girlfriend look like?”

They both didn’t say anything. Lance’s face steadily turned into a tomato. _‘Someone please kill me. I am an idiot.’_

“I am so sorry.” Then Nadine burst out laughing.

“Oh, my gosh. Where are you? You are just something else.”

“I am so sorry!” Lance exclaimed again, but a slow smile spread across his face. He walked a few feet forward and touched her shoulder lightly.

“Okay, thanks. This is good. Um, I don’t know what my girlfriend looks like. She’s taller than me? I guess. Uh, bigger, squishy. Um,” Nadine make a confused shrugging motion. “People kind of say she’s like a strawberry or a carrot-top? What is that? Is it like red or something? People say that too. About her hair. She has red hair, I think.”

Nadine kind out shrugged, laughing. “I mean, I don’t know.”

“Okay. Red hair,” Lance said nodding. He chuckled a little, leading Nadine a little closer to the beach. Gravel is _not_ kind to feet. “What about clothes?”

“Oh!” Nadine clapped her hands together. “She always wears a t-shirt to the beach. Like a really big one. Queen, I think. That’s her favorite band. She doesn’t have pants on.”

“Red hair, Queen, no pants. Got it.”

Lance scanned the beach. It wasn’t really crowded, but he couldn’t find any red hair.

“So,” He said, to keep Nadine’s spirits up. “How’d you know she didn’t have pants on?” He winked at her before he could stop himself. She couldn’t see it anyway.

Nadine, blushed and looked down, hiding her face.

“Oh! I think I see her! I lead you over, okay?”

He could see a bright red head of hair up in a bun, that really completed her bronze skin tone. She was wearing a Queen t-shirt and frantically running around, talking to different people and gesturing wildly.

“Oh, my god! Thank you so much!” Nadine quickly rose up and kissed Lance’s cheek, causing him to splutter and redden.

“Wha—”

“You’re about _mi amor’s_ height. I can vaguely make out your outline.”

“Ah, well then. I better get you back to your _princesa_. I think she’s looking for you.”

Nadine quickly took Lance’s hand and motioned for him to get a move on. Lance smiled, but as he started walking, he saw Keith staring at him. Lance froze for a moment but avoided his gaze. He was on a mission.

When Jimena saw them walk up to her, she immediately burst into tears. She blubbered about how sorry she was and that she didn’t mean to leave her all alone and that she loved her. Nadine stiffened in Jimena’s hold.

“Y-you’ve never said that before.”

Lance pursed his lips, trying to hide a smile.

“Get it girl,” He whispered as he made his way away from the couple.

“Thank you, Lance!” Nadine shouted, then tackled her girlfriend in a hug saying that she loved her too. He laughed up at the sky, his spirits in a much higher mood. The sky was clear, the air was warm, he helped reunite a perfect couple. What could go wrong?

“Lance! We missed lunch so it’s closer to dinner, but let’s eat!” Hunk shouted. Lance turned to see his best friend. Lance smiled and started walking over, but saw Keith glaring darkly at him. Like an all-encompassing dark aura. Lance shivered.

Keith was such a mood killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Suffer my gaybies. Anyway, you'll get the next chapter tomorrow and that is a promise *awkward wink*


	3. Mission Accomplished

Allura and Pidge had made mistake. A very, very big mistake.

You see, it all started when literally everyone in the whole entire world noticed that Lance and Keith were pining for each other, but they _weren’t doing anything about it_. Those absolute _idiots_. So, Pidge and Allura decided to get Keith mildly hurt and Lance would come running and take care of Keith and they would confess. A flawed plan, but the best one they had. They weren’t in a spaceship where they could lock them together in one of their rooms.

…heh.

So, Allura accidentally went around surprising volleyball players who were close enough to Keith. Allura’s pride, dignity, and limbs were wounded, but it worked out in their favor when Keith was hit square in the face. I mean, yikes, but also yay! Because it caught Lance’s attention, but this is where it went wrong.

Lance started running over, but the god-like guy got there first. And Lance stopped walking, which wasn’t good, but maybe Keith would seem uncomfortable and Lance would walk over and help.

But then Extremely-Shiny-Super-Hot-Godly-Bod-Everyone’s Type was gay. So, he was now Extremely-Shiny-Super-Hot-Godly-Bod-Everyone’s Type + Gay Dude. He was openly flirting with Keith and Keith was flirting, or seemingly flirting, back. Their plan had backfired, and they watched in horror and guilt when they say Lance’s posture stiffen, then slump, then turn stare them right in their souls in a “I know what you did” heartbroken, kicked puppy kind of way. Lance then stormed off and Keith exchanged numbers with Hot Guy.

They were fucked.

So, they were guilt ridden and then Hunk called for late lunch/early dinner, which was fine except Keith and Lance looked furious at each other.

“Can someone pass the watermelon?” Pidge said, which the awkward silence became too much. Shay had shown up and had immediately sensed the awkwardness, so she and Hunk ran away to cuddle and eat as the sun started to get low in the sky.

Which left Coran, but he was called over by some weirdly attractive older surfers, so he left too. Now, it was only Pidge, Allura, Keith, and Lance.

Allura passed it when Keith, who was sitting next to Lance, only glared at Lance and ate angrily at his food.

“I feel like a criminal,” Pidge whispered to Allura, when the passive aggressive looks and eating from Lance and Keith became too much.

“I do, as well,” Allura said. Pidge cracked a small smile and Lance looked absolutely scandalized that she would _dare _seem happy in his presence.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” he announced. His plate was empty though so of course he wouldn’t be hungry.

Keith must have realized the same thing because he snorted, but it was quickly silenced when Lance kneed him in the armpit as he was getting up. He didn’t even apologize. Petty af.

Allura and Pidge shared a look as Keith’s mouth opened in shock.

“Keith—” Pidge started, but he started glaring and rushed after Lance.

“Hey!” Keith shouted, making Lance turn around. “What the hell is your problem?!”

“What’s my problem? What’s _your_ problem?!” Lance countered.

“My problem is with you! How can you just flirt with me and then, go to someone else!”

Lance spluttered. “Well, you’re one to talk! You get hit on once and suddenly you think you’re all that!”

“What are you even talking about Lance? God! This is just like you!”

“What’s just like me?”

Keith moved closer and poked at Lance’s chest.

“You just want all the attention for yourself! Why do you even care, Lance? Can I not have a conversation without you making it all about yourself.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re such an asshole Keith,” Lance spat out, turning around and starting to walk away.

“You are so selfish Lance!” Keith called out, blood boiling. His shoulder’s heaved and his words held venom that Lance had never heard before.

“You’re emotionally constipated! You’re an emotionally constipated asshole who can’t even have normal conversations, so I come in and have to save your ass from making a fool of yourself!”

“Fuck you!” Keith roared, punching Lance in the face.

‘What the hell am I doing? I am an idiot for punching my crush in the face, with my fist instead of my lips,’ Keith thought, but he didn’t voice his thoughts because goddamn it Lance was right about what he just said, but Keith was still angry.

Lance just kind of stood there dazed during Keith’s internal monologue.

“You punched me,” Lance eventually got out, actually shocked.

“I punched you,” Keith replied, kind of shocked himself. “I am so sorry.”

“No. It’s fine,” Lance found himself saying. “I was being an asshole. You aren’t emotionally constipated.”

Keith slowly moved closer. Lance’s nose was bleeding.

“I am. I’m so sorry. I was being an asshole.” Keith was close enough to count the freckles on Lance’s face.

“I was jealous. And hurt. I’m sorry that I said all those things.”

“I’m sorry too. For everything.” The two boys sat on the sand. They avoided each other’s gaze watching the sunset. “Wait. Why were you jealous?”

Lance huffed out a humorless laugh. This is not at all how he imagined this would go.

“I have a crush on you. Like a huge crush on you. I have for a really long time; I just didn’t want to admit it. I’m sorry.”

“What? Why? You were with that other girl.”

“She was blind and lost her girlfriend. And you were flirting with that guy earlier. The one with the sparkles and who was literally the most perfect person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Oh, you mean Adonis.”

“Of course, his name is Adonis!”

Keith smiled softly, turning to look at Lance, who still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Yeah, he asked me out.”

Lance nodded, swallowing thickly. “So, when’s the date?”

Keith laughed.

“What?”

“I turned him down. I like someone else.”

That make Lance look at him. Lance had a jaded hopeful look in his eye.

“Who?”

Keith just shook his head, wiped the drying blood from Lance’s nose and upper lip, and kissed him.

Honestly, it was kind of bad. Both of their noses were hurting, their teeth clacked, there was a bit of a metallic taste from the blood, and it was a little too wet, but it was the first one of many. They could make up for it.

When Keith pulled away, Lance’s eyes were still closed. Keith was shaking a little; his heart threatened to jump right out of his chest into Lance’s hands.

After a few seconds, Lance’s eyes opened, and a light blush dusted his cheeks that made his cheek seem to glow in the fading light.

“Wow. That is not at all how I thought this day would go,” Lance paused. “The one you like is me right?”

“Oh, my gosh,” Keith laughed, pulling Lance into another kiss.

“Yes, Lance. I like you and only you.”

__________________

Later, Keith texted Adonis before deleting his number.

He sent a picture of Lance, laughing at something idiotic Pidge had said.

“My boyfriend, Lance. Mission Accomplished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!!!!!! I am awful at time management, but i made it before 12 sooooo...... MISSION ACCOMPLISHED

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! Suffer my babies, sufferrrrrrrr!!!!!!


End file.
